


Obi-Wan

by obidalanetwork_archivist



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Complete, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-11
Updated: 2008-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obidalanetwork_archivist/pseuds/obidalanetwork_archivist
Summary: A dedication to Obi-Wan Kenobi.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Obidala Network





	Obi-Wan

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Nadia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Obidala Network](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Obidala_Network) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2020. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Obidala Network’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/obidalanetwork/profile).  
> Disclaimers: I am merely a humble servant of the pen, and when I find a need to write Star Wars fanfiction, I give myself up to it without ownership of Star Wars itself.  
> Author's Note: Um, what's there to say . . . Um, Star Wars rules! =) Okay, this is a poem that I felt a need to write. Many of you know that my favorite Star Wars character is Obi-Wan Kenobi. It is not for is looks that I love him, for I love him in his old age as much as in his young. I needed to express in some way exactly how I felt about him. It's not an infatuation or some teenage hormone response, but a response of admiration.  
> Dedication: This fic is dedicated to Sir Alec Guinness and Ewan McGregor. They have portrayed to me the ultimate personage of a touchstone. Thank you immensely.

Obi-Wan.

Such a simple word,  
A simple name,  
Just simple letters arranged together,  
Arranged together on a piece of paper,  
Simple sounds spoken together.  
They marked the existence of someone,  
Anyone,  
Only one.

Obi-Wan.

Such a simple sound,  
A sound with so much meaning,  
So much understanding,  
So much truth.

Obi-Wan.

A person,  
A touchstone,  
A confidant,  
A constant,  
A relief,  
A symbol,  
A guardian,  
A rescuer,  
A strength,  
A hope,  
A mender,  
A griever,  
A tragedy.

Obi-Wan.

One who knows pain,  
One who knows suffering,  
One who know solitude,  
One who knows the weight of a mistake,  
One who knows the power of a correction.

Obi-Wan.  
The One.


End file.
